Hiruma Akio
Hiruma Akio was a bushi, gunso, and scout of the Crab Clan. Family Her parents were slain by an oni while in service atop the Great Carpenter Wall. Gempukku Gang (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Shawn Carman While her younger brother, Hiruma Aki, The Burning Wall, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer left the Crab lands to protect a prophet and eventually died in his service, Akio was content to continuing fighting the oni of the Shadowlands. Hiruma Akio (Death at Koten flavor) Seppun Tashime In 1170 Akio was a representative of Kuni Daigo who volunteered to journey with Seppun Tashime and his associates through the Shadowlands to confront Kyoso no Oni. Death at Koten, p. 114 The Oni Lord was bound, and many of the group died. The only survivors were Tashime, Yoritomo Iwata and her. Death at Koten, pp. 136-137 Defending the Wall In 1171 Akio and her brother were stationed on the Kaiu Wall while it suffered a relentless attack from horde of demons and beasts from the Shadowlands. Hida Kaoru helped Akio kill a large oni. The Destroyer's Horde entered into the Empire after the Fall of the Wall. Aki journeyed into the Shadowlands with a group to uncover the truth behind the armies of the Destroyers. Blood & Shadow, Part 1, by Brian Yoon He never returned. Blood & Shadow, Part 2, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Seeking vengeance Akio believed Utaku Kohana, who was with her brother when he died, had helped to kill Aki. In 1172 she tracked down the Battle Maiden and assaulted her, grasping her throat, to avenge Aki's death. Gukgi, Kohana's Utaku steed, kicked Akio and before a hoof smashed Akio's head it was stopped by Kohana. She told Akio a story connecting Kitsune Narako's prophecy, the Empress Iweko I, the Destroyers, and Kali-Ma, with the heroic death of Aki. Akio knew that the revenge she sought had to be found in another place, fighting in the Destroyer War against the gaijin demons and their goddess. The Next Step, by Nancy Sauer They marched to meet the rest of Kohana's group. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Furumaro's group: the eight members Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, and Kohana, formed a group. One of each Great Clan, guided by a monk, Furumaro. Furumaro had told Saburo that the Scorpion Clan had a weapon that could be used against the Destroyers, and the Empress sent them to the Soshi lands to find it. A Black Scroll is found Within the Scorpion lands the group saw several dead Scorpion and Destroyers, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. One of the attacked samurai, Bayushi Minoru, drew the attention of the group to a box, behind the corpse of Soshi Natsuo, before the student of the Bitter Lies died. Kurumi took the box and found a burnt scroll in a false bottom, which she quickly dropped, her hands stained with its contact. She had touched the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske Ryoko Owari Upon the arrival of the group to Ryoko Owari Kyoko told them that the power emanating from the scroll was resonating with something within the city, something similar to the scroll itself, although less powerful. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman It was not clear if it marked the Ebon Daughter, who may have been linked to Kali-Ma as the Black Scroll was. The group were approached by the ronin Gahseng and Setsuko who sought their aid against a threat that lied in the city's Leatherworker's Quarter. The ronin said that Gahseng had had visions of the group and had awaited their arrival. Ghul Lord The warriors of the group followed the ronin to a building and found a hidden entrance to an underground dungeon. There they met the Ebon Daughter, and the Ghul Lord, an inhuman creature of large size. The samurai fought him, while the Daughter escaped, and eventually Hideo beheaded the monster. Susprisingly it would not end the creature's life, who began to regenerate and the head joined again to the body. The group departed and Gahseng remained behind to give them time to burn the place. Outside the building they were detained by Bayushi Sihaken, an officer of the city, and his men. Sihaken followed the warning made by Saburo and put the building to the torch. Fires in the City of Lies could not be controlled and all the Quarter burned to the ground. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Hunting zombies Kyoko had fallen ill, and the group remained in the city clearing it of the Ghul Lord's creations, uncovering zombie hideouts and destoying them. After the battle where the God Beast of Kali-Ma died, Furumaro urged them to move on, even if Kyoko was not fully recovered, but Saburo and others disagreed. The Road to Recovery, by Brian Yoon Black Scroll The group realized the scroll they were hiding could be a Black Scroll, and it was beeing sought by the Scorpion and the forces of Kali-Ma. Akio held the scroll for a time. They returned to Toshi Ranbo and Doji Ayano went with them to the Imperial Palace upon the Empress' request. Furumaro alleged that he had to purify himself and did not join the visit. Iweko bid them to continue their guardianship for a time, and gave them a letter which should be delivered to Daigotsu, in his lair in the Fingers of Bone. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Visiting Daigotsu There were doubts in the group about the opportunity of the Empress' commands, but they alongside the courtier Ayano reached the border of the Fingers. Akio believed the true shadowlands were those that were occupying her homeland, so dealing with Daigotsu did not imply dealing with Jigoku. They were met and escorted by Daigotsu Hotako, the Obsidian Champion. There Shahai, Daigotsu Usharo, the Onyx Champion Takasho, and the Dark Lord were present. Akio passed the Black Scroll to Furumaro, and her two hands were ready to be used. After Daigotsu read the message he gave the Tao of Fu Leng to Ayano as requested by the Empress. The group returned to the Imperial City. Moving on again They eventually moved on again. When they crossed paths with the remnants of a battle maiden patrol near the City of Masks, Kohana felt compelled to join her kinsmen and left the group for a time. The Destroyer War, Part 12, Shawn Carman They reached a Scorpion temple which was being evacuated because of the close proximity of the Destroyers. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The temple might have been Shinden Gyokei, were Kali-Ma was currently marching to. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scroll is opened In the month of the Goat Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 the group somehow knew that the Empress was traveling in the region, exposing her to being killed by the forces of Kali-Ma. They believed the group's quest had been the motivation and bearing of the Empress journey, and several decided to act, doing anything that could protect Iweko. Ichizo suggested they open the Black Scroll, because the safety of the Empress was worthy of the group's damnation. Akio was the only one who openly disagreed, but Saburo retrieved the scroll and opened it. At that time, Fu Leng, formerly known as the monk Furumaro, recovered his divinity and exposed his true identity to Akio, while the rest of the group were unconscious. It was revealed that Fu Leng had been influencing the minds of the group, except Akio, whose strong bloodline had allowed her to resist. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Tao Shahai appeared before the group of young samurai who held the Tao of Fu Leng, told them Daigotsu that had died, and enacted a ritual to steal power from the gaijin goddess. Shunori and Saburo decided to condemn their souls to save the Empire and were beside the Lady of Blood. As a vessel for divine power, the Tao contained what was stolen, draining Kali-Ma of some of her divinity, but not all. When Shahai sacrificed the samurai who had helped her, Shunori and Saburo, Akio crushed Shahai's head, killing the Dark Daughter and stopped the ritual. Nearby the dying Fu Leng had given his divine power to Daigotsu, who emerged from Jigoku as its Master and slew the weakened Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Susumu and the Tao From another temple where other events had happened arrived the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, who questioned the group survivors. During the explanation the corpse of the Imperial Advisor Susumu appeared. He requested the Tao and Satsu attacked him without result, Susumu seemed beyond injury. Somehow he channelled the power cointained inside the book and departed with Satsu to parlay with the Empress. End of the War The Empress informed to the Great Clans of the new condition of the Spider Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under the guardianship of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, during the Spider's exodus. For the first time since Iweko had ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. As a side effect Shahai and Susumu had been eleveated by Daigotsu as Dark Fortunes. Jade Legionnaire The Jade Champion Kuni Daigo knew of the events that happened in the temple. He believed all those who were involved, except Akio, should be executed outright. Akio was visited by him and after she received his blessing was recruited as a member of the Jade Legion. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Origami Akio liked to make origami animals. External Links * Hiruma Akio (Death at Koten) * Hiruma Akio Exp (Before the Dawn) Category:Crab Clan Members